New Pride and Prejudice
by rat19
Summary: When Lizzie meets a conceited Darcy on campus, sparks fly, but in anger. Through a mysterious letter, Darcy catches on to a side of Lizzie he hadn't seen. Will they be able to be together outside their bubble?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The office of the illustrious W. was never disturbed. It made it easier for his PA to deal with most of his business, since his schedule rarely changed. In fact, it was predictable from the black coffee in the morning to the staying in "to go over a deal one more time."

And Mrs. Reynolds was happy with that. She enjoyed routine. She had worked for the late Mr. Darcy, who was rigorous and had kept their company successful thanks to this kind of discipline.

As for the current Mr. Darcy, there had been a tedious period, she would not quite call it quite "rebellion," more like „inner search," but it was brief lived and his priorities were re-aligned. Of course, that came with sacrifice, since Mr. Darcy seemed more morose now, but it could not be helped. He had the responsibility of over 200 employees, he had no time for... _distractions_.

That is perhaps why that day had been so difficult. A woman barged into their office, with no prior appointment. It took Mrs. Reynolds a few moments to realize it was _that _woman. To the former's defense, she had tried to keep her at bay.

„Mr. Darcy specifically asked not to be disturbed," Mrs. Reynolds held her ground.

The curly head turned with wonder, and with piercing hazel eyes, „Oh, I'm sure Mr. Darcy will understand it is an _emergency._"

And she burst into the office without further discussion. Mrs. Reynolds was ready to call security, but Mr. Darcy stopped her. And when seeing his look, she knew he would not turn the woman away – his eyes twinkled with a certain light, a light she hadn't seen in months.

As Mrs. Reynolds was closing the door as requested, she couldn't help hearing the woman's words, this time filled with despair, "Lydia has disappeared!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

"Man, I'm telling you, she is the most extraordinary creature I have ever seen!"

"Bingley, I admire your enthusiasm, but that is exactly what you said about the last two. However, I admire your use of the word _creature, _it sounds very... Victorian."

"Laugh as much as you'd like, but this time, I know she is _the one. _You'll see when it strikes you, you'll be a blubbering mess too. Well, maybe you'd be in your element, since you enjoy that past romance mess."

"Bingley, that is called history. It can hardly be called irrelevant for today's world."

This type of conversation would probably be considered normal for two College freshmen, even at one of the top Universities in the country.

What made them so special?

Well, thr first man, Charles "Charlie" Bingley (Jr.) was the first son of a wealthy real estate magnat. His father had made his money in the 50s, so Charlie was a new generation rich. However, and to his advantage, he had good humour coupled with good looks.

William Darcy – well, he was the catch. He came from old money. Old that could be traced to Victorian England. Having been educated in the best schools possible, his standards and understanding of people was set (maybe unrealistically) high.

Was their wealth enough to set them apart? Not really, but the fact that they had decided not to make it known certainly did.

"I think falling in love will make you get off that high horse," said Bingley cheerfully. "I'm not sure you'll find someone quite as my Jane, but her sister Elizabeth is quite pretty."

"I guess she is... _tolerable_, but I'm not interested."

"Goodness, Darcy! Where do you get these words from? Tolerable, really? How long have you seen her for? Two minutes as she opened the door to their flat, and she was just wearing a T-shirt and shorts."

"Exactly, Bingley. What respectable lady of our acquaintance would show up like that?"

Bingley turned his back with a sigh, "Well, it cannot be said I didn't try. Lord have mercy on the lady who has to put up with you."

With that, he closed the door to the apartment he was sharing with Darcy. For all the appearances they were trying to keep, they had rented a nice apartment near the campus where each had their own room.

Darcy was a History major, while Bingley was studying Arts. On their first day, Bingley fell in love at first sight (again) with another Arts major student - the beautiful and shy Jane Bennett. Darcy had to give Bingley some credit in that the lady seemed smarter than the usual bunch, if not refrained where Bingley was more effused.

One night, they went to pick Jane together for a gallery opening, and were surprised to be met with a curly disheveled figure in a "Do not disturb" T-shirt.

Darcy almost smirked, but managed to contain himself.

"Erm, I'm here to pick up Jane. I'm Charlie, I mean Charles Bingley, her... friend."

The figure seemed frightening for all the casual dress she was wearing.

She just made a sketchy sign as to invite them in. Unbeknowst to them, she had sworn her sister Jane to be on her best behaviour for the first interaction.

"Jane is currently... in progress."

Darcy couldn't help but laugh now, "What, like a painting?"

The curly head turned towards him now, "And you are?"

"Darcy. William Darcy. I'm Charlie's friend and flat mate."

"Got it. Well, Darcy, women are a work of art, if you know what I mean," she winked at this.

"They can be quite a work, and a pain..." he muttered (what he thought was under his breath.)

"Darcy! Excuse him, he's not used to..." Bingley tried to find the right word.

"People?" Elizabeth teased, "Jane will be down shortly."

"I just realized you never introduced yourself," Darcy said carefully.

"Does it matter? All women are the same..." she trotted off to another room, never to be seen... for the evening.

Since then, Darcy tried to discard the incident with moderate success. He had met feminists before, and educated nevertheless, but never so young and... spirited? Or maybe it was just because she didn't know he was rich, so she took him at face value.

Soon his studies took the toll over his musings, and he dived into them like he did with everything – headstrong and completely.

Although he noticed Bingley's romance with Jane seemed to be longer than what he had originally believed, Darcy hadn't really considered the Bennett sisters anymore. Till the letter.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think this letter is about?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Darcy was sitting at the cafeteria, reading and biting from his pie. He wasn't enjoying his food, but he was led to believe that was one of the rite of passages for college life. Normally he would be reading people too, but today he was engrossed into a book. Or better said, a paper he had found in a book.

Charlie had asked him to bring him a book from home that he needed for a research paper, but had forgotten. While waiting for him, a piece of paper fell from the book, and Darcy picked it up swiflty. It read

_My dear beloved,_

_The trees and the sea seem empty without you. I have run and run until I git the cliff. It was either the precipus in front, or going back and confronting you. I have found another way – I have grown wings and since then flown away from you, forever circling the cliff, waiting for you._

_You are the seagull, chasing my dreams with clumsy and brusque words, and I am the nightindale, forever waiting your return, trying to tempt you with my sweet voice._

It looked unfinished, and the style feminine. Rooted into place, Darcy was transposed into the terrific scene described – he could feel the pain and the anguish. But who could have written it? He came to only a logical conclusion – it must have been Jane, the only one who had access to Charlie's things.

He returned the book to Charlie without mentioning what he had found inside, and he tried to avoid Jane since then.

He didn't have any issues till one of the galleries Charlie had an exhibition with held an opening night. The Bennetts were also invited, and Darcy was debating whether to intervene and tell Beingley about his suspicions. Either Jane had sent, or received that letter. The feelings there were so powerful, so complete, they intimidated and shamed him. He never would expect to be loved so.

Before Dsrcy managed to open up to Bingley, the latter pleaded, "Please try to be nice to Elizabeth, at least for tonight. OK, Darcy?"

"Has she been rejected? Really, Bingley, you can't expect me to be nice to every scorned woman!"

"Of course not! I'm just asking you to behave like a human being!" Bingley almost sounded exasperated. "Actually, she was depressed because of a project she failed at."

Darcy tried to mutter, "She deseves it," but he must have been heard.

"Ok, I understand. I'll try to be nice to the harpy. In fact, I won't even approach her."

Bingley opened his mouth to say that it wasn't exactly what he had in mind, but then he closed it agsin. Jane and Elizabeth had come out, and seemed to be bickering about something.

"Lizzie doesn't want to impose," Jane said as way of explanation.

"Impose? Nonsense! Everybody needs some cheering up once in a while!"

With that, Bingley took care of Elizabeth (knowing his friend wouldn't be so nice) while Darcy wad left to tend to Jane.

It didn't help that both of them were quite shy, but it felt worse now that Darcy thought he knew her on a different level.

"So... Have you always wanted to study at this University?"

"Not really... It was Lizzie who actually insisted. She wanted to be far away from home..."

"Don't you miss it?"

"I do... but if you met our mom, you would understand why it is better this way. It got even worse after Lizzie rejected Mr. Collins..."

So it was Elizabeth who had rejected a suitor. Maybe Bingley got it all wrong.

"I admire the fact that you followed your sister here. That is quite a sacrifice. I have a younger sister and sometimes I wonder if it would be wise to have her closer to me."

"Oh, but I'm afraid you got it all wrong! I'm the older of the two," laughed Jane.

"I thought you said Elizabeth picked the University, so I assumed you followed.."

"No, it was actually the other way around. I transfered after Lizzie moved here."

Why did Darcy have the impression there was more to the story?

"What is her major anyway?" he asked absent-mindedly.

"English. It's unnerving. She was working of this project, but a letter she wrote for it got missing and so..."

But Darcy heard no more. The pieces were turning in his head. It was not fair Jane who had written the letter. It was the man-eating dragon-slayer Elizabeth. He suddenly turned his gaze towards her. The girl in question was chatting easily with another girl he had seen before, a red-haired striving for attention, Charlotte Lucas if he remembered correctly.

At first glance, he had dismissed Elizabeth, but the more he looked at her, he realized her features were very pleasant. A small face, almost baby-like, surrounded by a mess of curls, but with mesmering deep brown eyes... had he called them mesmerizing?

Could it be he was attracted to Elizabeth Bennett just after reading a piece of paper written by her? Which could possibly be a love letter as far as he knew?

No, he wouldn't allow himself to dwell on that. He was William Fitzwilliam Darcy, he would not stoop to that level. He will not fall for the girl with beautiful hazel eyes, no matter how charming.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

In a more private area, but not totally obscured by the crowd, two girls were talking.

"He's been looking at you all evening," the red-haired was saying to her companion.

"Probably trying to find a fault and sending daggers my way. If looks could kill," Lizzie replied, but obstinately refused to meet his gaze.

"I don't think he's looking like that because he'd like to kill you... more like ravish you in bed."

"Charlotte! Keep your voice down! And your imagination in check! Geez, you'd say you're the English major of the two, twisting a situation, adding some romaticism and almost making it a novel..."

"That's why I'm surprised you don't see it!"

"I am in no mood for your jokes... I might have got myself kicked out of the program!"

"Didn't Prof. Snape believe you when you told them you've misplaced the project?"

"Not only he doesn't care, but he won't grant me any more time. I almost thought of posting a reward on Facebook."

"Oh, that would be priceless! I can see it now _LOST – Victorian letter written by yours truly, together with Muse. If any is found, contact me – as a reward, a smiley face_."

That made Lizzie smile – it sounded like her.

"Excuse me, I didn't mean to interrupt, but could I have a minute of your time?" Darcy suddenly appeared behind Elizabeth, making her start and losing her smile.

Charlotte smirked with a knowing look, while Lizzie turned towards him provocatively, "Sorry, but we were in the middle of a conversation. Maybe another time."

He stared at her for what seemed like forever, before continuing, "Please? It's important."

Lizzie turned involuntarily towards Jane and Bingley, who were dancing happily, and sighing, she guided Darcy outside.

The crisp air made her still, but she wanted a clear head for the conversation.

"So, I've only just found out that you're an English major," Darcy said as way of small chat.

"Well, possibly not for long. Was that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Why do you become so defensive around me?"

"Maybe because you bring out the worst in me."

"Don't you think we should at least _try _and be civil? For Jane's and Bingley's sake?"

"Oh really? Is that why you are so cozy with Caroline?"

Darcy shuddered at the memory. Caroline was Charlie's sister. Although they were basically childhood friends, Caroline had developed a romantic interest that he didn't know how to stop. She didn't approve of their plan to go to college _incognito,_ as she put it, and he had to keep her in check whenever she visited. It was hard to explain to someone self-centered and loving the attention the fact that there were people enjoying being anonymous before they had to face constant public attention.

"You and I have more things in common than Caroline and I would ever do," and before Elizabeth could protest, he took out a letter from his wallet. Why was he carrying it around? He couldn't say, but after having read it countless times in the past week, he wore it like a talisman, also thinking a good moment to return to Jane might arise. Somehow things have arranged themselves differently, but he still wanted to return it to the rightlful owner. Or not necessarily wanted to, but thought it was the right thing to do, with the risk of incurring Elizabeth's wrath.

Lizzie gasped at his side, "But how...?"

"It was in one of Bingley's art books. It fell when I brought it to him for an assignement." For a moment they stood in silence, but Lizzie's eyes were sparkling with a new light.

"It's really beautiful," Darcy continued. He had so many questions, about the feelings poured there, about their intent, and if there was someone who returned them.

She blushed.

"Is there more?" he asked with curiosity and maybe greed.

"Yes, in the sense it's part of a bigger project. It's actually a correspondence between two Victorian lovers. Darcy, this was very important for my grade. I'm very grateful you kept it and returned it."

He silently nodded. Just as she was turning to head back inside, he spoke again, "I could help you."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I... I'm a History major. I could help you... set it in context. Certain turns of phrases... aren't fit for Victorian English."

She had a determined look on her face and he thought she would refuse, but her grimace turned into a smile. She always managed to surprise him.

"I guess I could use a second pair of eyes. As long as they are not _too _critical," Eliizabeth smiled ironically.

"Deal," Darcy extended his hand. He would take what he could. He loved her words, and he could help her shape them.

"Deal."

A pact they would both start regretting.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for your interest in this story and for your nice words! So... who do you think will start regretting this arrangement?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

"_As I sit down in the Ivory Tower, I think of you, My Nigthingale. I have lost you and it is as I have lost a part of myself. Like a right hand or right eye. I walk crippled and view the world single-eyedly, keeping the despair into myself. Have you forgotten me? _

_I sometimes wish I could set upon you, but since you left, I also have only one wing. I cannot fly towards you."_

Elizabeth was re-reading it with tears in her eyes. She quickly brushed them away when someone sat down besides her and gently held her in a quick embrace.

"I feel like burning it," Jane murmured.

"You don't understand... it's beautiful. I'm crying because it wasn't accepted by the Proffesor. And I think Louis hates me."

"Of course he does. What you and Darcy have is too intense. He is taking over your project. He doesn't even have the same major!"

It has been two weeks since Darcy volunteered to help Elizabeth. It had started modestly enough with small corrections and information on the historical context. Elizabeth also provided more on her project and how she saw it come to life. She had found a partner in Louis, who had accepted to write the letters of her counterpart.

When he failed to do so for one of their seminars, Darcy stepped in so that Elizabeth managed to submit hers in time. It was short, and she felt strange at first, having a new face for her imaginary conversations. She never quite managed to place Louis in her fantasies.

It was good... great even, so the Proffesor suggested they continue in the new formula, maybe setting Darcy as a new lover and Louis as the old one. But they didn't quite fit. Soon the letters took a world of their own, and they only sounded true when she was addressing them to Darcy.

"You're falling for him," Jane murmured it like a sentence.

Lizzie just nodded.

"There is nothing wrong with that," her sister continued.

"Only that we could barely stand each other in the beginning. How can I even reconcile the two Darcys I seem to know?"

"Well, you didn't really know him in the beginning. Although I admit the turn of events seems quite... dramatic, maybe Victorian letters was what it took to bring you together."

"Jane, I don't even know he feels the same."

Jane threw her a rare pointed look.

"Lizzie, _read _his letters."

Later, two heads were bowing towards each other in the cold spring breeze.

They could have appeared lovers till you noticed they were actually reading a pair of letters.

"You've outdone yourself," Elizabeth murmured.

It he didn't know better, he could have sworn he heard the feeling in her voice.

"How did you think of this?" Darcy asked instead of a reply. They did that sometimes – continuing each other's sentences, having fragmented conversations that only made sense for them. She knew exactly what he had meant, and shrugged.

"The idea of star-crossed lovers, especially over time... somehow always appealed to me. Setting them sometime long ago... seemed right."

Darcy only nodded, "Have you ever been in love?"

A beat more before she replied, "I thought I was."

Darcy suddenly remembered a long-forgotten memory mentioned by Jane about a boy back home, a possible reason for escape. Jealousy flared through him, and he flinched away. What right had he to feel as he did? If this was a Victorian novel, maybe he would have a chance, but sweet, independent and charming Lizzie would certainly not fall in...

"But I know better now."

Darcy turned back immediately, to be met with fear and shyness in Elizabeth's eyes.

"Now that I've met you," she said with determination.

His brave brave Lizzie.

He couldn't help but lean in and kiss her.

If someone had passed by, they would see two lovers turned towards each other, sharing a chaste kiss.

* * *

A/N: I know this might seem too rushed, but I assure you more drama will follow, the idea is that they will have other challenges _as a couple_ ;)


End file.
